Is it ever enough?
by hahanjir
Summary: "Bagaimana jika aku bukan seseorang yang spesial untuknya?" Pemikiran nyaris setiap gadis yang memiliki kekasih. Jeonghan x Seungcheol ups). SVT JeongCheol (GS) Rated M
**Author:** anonymusshh

 **Cast:**

Yoon Jeonghan SEVENTEEN (GS) - Female

Choi Seungcheol SEVENTEEN - Male

 **Genre:** Romance x slightly Comedy

 **Rating:** Teen to Mature (Bonusnya mature, hehehe)

 **[ONESHOOT]**

Sesosok perempuan berpawakan cukup tinggi disertai badan yang langsing membuatnya terlihat begitu ideal dimata orang orang. Perempuan itu kini tengah terduduk bersebelahan dengan sesosok lainnya, anak perempuan dengan kisaran umur 10 tahun. Yang lebih tua, Yoon Jeonghan seharusnya sedang mengajari anak perempuan disebelahnya. Mengajari anak itu salah satu subjek mematikan bahkan sejak bangku sekolah dasar, Matematika. Sayangnya .. Pandangan gadis itu malah tertuju kearah lainnya, lebih tepatnya kearah kafe disebrang tempat ia berada.

Ya, disana ada seseorang yang begitu Yoon Jeonghan kagumi sekaligus cintai. Orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Choi Seungcheol, kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya sedari 4 bulan yang lalu. Mungkin jika tak ada sesosok lain disebelah kekasihnya, bisa dipastikan Jeonghan akan menghubungi sang kekasih atau mungkin memintanya untuk menemani sesi mengajar kali ini? Sayang .. kekasihnya kini tengah berbincang dengan gadis lain. Jeonghan tak tau siapa sosok itu, yang jelas … Seungcheol tampak berusaha keras membuka pembicaraan dengan gadis itu. Apa mungkin gadis ini adalah … mantan kekasih Seungcheol?

 **[Flashback on]**

Tangan mungil berbalut kulit putih kini tengah berada diantara awan awan, menunjuk nunjuk sinar sinar kecil dari langit malam yang orang orang sebut sebagai 'bintang'. Kepalanya tengah bersandar pada kaki maskulin kekasihnya. Kedua insan ini adalah Yoon Jeonghan dan juga Choi Seungcheol yang tengah menghabiskan waktu malam minggunya bersama. Keduanya memang sering bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan segala jenis hal hal kecil yang (menurut Jeonghan) manis.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa gadis itu melarang aku dan kekasihnya berteman. Aneh sekali, tck!" Bibirnya mengerucut sebal membayangkan kejadian beberapa tahun silam

"Wajar saja, sih. Hubungan diantara lelaki dan perempuan itu kan tidak ada yang murni, iya kan?" Balas lelaki itu kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Jeonghan

"Ish- Ada tau!" Protes Jeonghan tak terima, seingatnya selama ini ia berhasil menjalin hubungan tanpa perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman dengan para teman lelakinya, kok?

"Bisa aja kan … Salah satunya menyukai lebih dari teman? Atau mungkin keduanya saling menyukai?" Alis tebal Seungcheol terangkat, berusaha meyakinkan Jeonghan dengan pendapatnya

Gadis itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, kalah dalam beragumentasi lagi rupanya.

"Aku dan mantanku juga begitu, hanya aja, kami jadi tau batasan sekarang."

Dahi sang kaum hawa berkerut, bibir yang tadinya mengerucut kini seakan kelu. Wajahnya yang selalu dipenuhi berbagai macam macam ekspresi kini benar benar datar. Perlu diingatkan, membahas mantan kekasih dalam perbincangan dengan kekasihmu bukan lah ide yang bagus. Terlebih lagi … jika seolah olah kau menyatakan bahwa sebenarnya kau masih memiliki perasaan pada sesosok dimasa lalumu itu.

"Kalian masih berhubungan?" Mata yang kini mulai berair itu menatapi Seungcheol

Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas mengiyakan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Jeonghan dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada langit malam yang cerah.

 **[Flashback off]**

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hubungan sebagai kekasih yang telah dirilis beberapa bulan yang lalu, Yoon Jeonghan cemburu hingga matanya kini terasa memanas. Padahal biasanya ia tak akan bermasalah jika Seungcheol berteman dengan gadis lain, padahal biasanya ia tak masalah jika Seungcheol bahkan berjalan bersama teman teman wanitanya. Tapi kini? Melihat Seungcheol seseolah berusaha keras mengajak gadis itu berbicara membuat hatinya terasa tersayat, entah mengapa. Terlebih lagi dari sudut pandang Jeonghan, Seungcheol seolah olah tengah mengajak bicara kekasihnya yang tengah marah atau kesal padanya. Seperti bagaimana biasanya pemuda bermarga Choi itu mengajak dirinya berbicara ketika tengah dilanda rasa sedih.

"Eonnie?" Sebuah suara lembut berusaha menginterupsi kegiatannya

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan muridnya ini?

"Haneul-ah, bagaimana kalau kita belajar di tempat lain saja?" Tanya Jeonghan masih tak ingin melepas pandang dari kedua orang di sebrang café

"Eum…" gadis kecil itu mengangguk anggukan kepalanya cepat

"Kita belajar ditempat yang lebih tertutup ya, Haneul. Eonnie rasa kalau memandang keluar kita jadi tidak fokus, hehe."

Tentu saja tidak fokus, kau kan tengah dibakar api cemburu, Yoon Jeonghan?

"Jeonghan-ah~" Suara rendah khas kekasihnya menyapa pendengaran Jeonghan

Namun yang dipanggil masih fokus berkutat pada masakannya, mengaduk aduk masakan berbahan dasarkan daging sapinya ini. Berjinjit sedikit untuk mengambil salah satu bumbu masakannya tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran Seungcheol dibelakangnya.

Dada hangat milik Seungcheol bertemu dengan punggung kecil milik Jeonghan, hidung sang lelaki mendekati bagian telinga lawan jenisnya. Menikmati aroma yang menguar dari rambut blonde sebahu milik Jeonghan, aroma khas buah buahan yang lembut namun segar. Sebuah candu tersendiri bagi sang lelaki.

"Fokus sekali, eh?" Tanya yang lebih tua sembari melingkarkan tangannya pada perut ramping milik Jeonghan

'Ya, sama seperti bagaimana kamu tadi fokus bersama perempuan lain.' Cibirnya dalam hati, tak ia keluarkan memang, takut lelaki ini menganggapnya kekanakan atau bagaimana

"Aku mau tidur." Ucap gadis itu sesudah selesai merapihkan alat masak dan juga alat makan mereka

Tck, alasan klasik sekali ya, Yoon Jeonghan? Alasan klasik untuk tiap wanita yang sedang cemburu atau kesal pada kekasihnya. Akankah Seungcheol peka? Pasalnya sedari tadi meski Jeonghan bersikap aneh dan tak biasanya, Seungcheol tampak tak menimbulkan reaksi reaksi lain. Pemuda itu tetap biasa saja.

Seungcheol menyeritkan dahinya, dilihatnya jam tangan silver mewah miliknya. Masih jam 9? Dan .. Jeonghan izin tidur? Yang benar saja? Gadis itu bukanlah tipikal seseorang yang tidur cepat, bahkan biasanya mereka baru tidur jam 11 malam keatas. Lagi pula seingatnya, jadwal kekasihnya tak terlalu padat hari ini, mana mungkin tiba tiba gadis itu mengantuk jika tak melakukan aktivitas berat?

"Yoon Jeonghan." Panggil tegas Seungcheol sembari menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu untuk turut duduk disampingnya

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanyanya final

Pandangan yang ditarik seakan mengisyaratkan ketidaksukaan serta protes. Ia bahkan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya, bibirnya turut mengerucut pula.

"Aku kesal."

"Kesal?" Ulang lawan bicaranya, dahinya berkerut seolah berpikir keras. Pandangan benar benar tertuju pada Jeonghan.

"Ya.."

Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang, mencegah lelehan air mata membasahi pipinya. Sebuah kelemahan gadis itu sendiri, ia mudah menangis jika kesal ataupun sedih.

"Kenapa?" Jelas terdapat nada kekhawatiran dalam intonasi kaum adam ini

"Kau- Kau…" Jeonghan tertunduk, menatapi sweater rajut berwarna putih kapas kebesarannya

"Kau membuatku berpikir kau juga menyukai orang lain."

"Aku jadi berpikir bahwa aku itu tak cukup untukmu."

"Membuatku juga berpikir bahwa aku nyatanya tak begitu spesial,"

"Padahal aku berharap aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang spesial untukmu!"

Tanpa banyak berpikir Seungcheol segera mendekap Jeonghan, membiarkan gadis yang tengah berurai air mata menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada atletis Seungcheol. Yang lebih tua beberapa bulan ini mengusap rambut blonde itu, menenangkan yang lebih muda meskipun hatinya kini tengah bergemuruh. Bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan sang kekasih memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak? Sungguh, dari lubuk hati terdalamnya hanya Jeonghan lah perempuan spesial yang ingin ia jadikan sebagai kekasih atau bahkan teman hidupnya kelak.

"Maaf.." Seungcheol menaruh dagu tegasnya diatas pucuk kepala Jeonghan, menciumi sekilas pucuk kepala itu

"Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu."

Lelaki itu menunduk, melihat wajah seseorang yang berada dalam dekapannya. Ibu jarinya bergerak secara refleks untuk menghapuskan lelehan air mata gadisnya.

"Aku begitu menyayangimu hingga memikirkan bahwa aku tak begitu spesial untukmu terasa begitu sesak.." lirih gadisnya

Bibir tebal milik Seungcheol bergerak mengecupi kedua kelopak mata Jeonghan secara bergantian.

"Jangan menangis lagi, itu menyakiti perasaanku juga."

"Lagipula kau itu spesial, Jeonghan. Aku kira tanpa perlu aku ucapkan sekalipun kamu akan tau." Sekali lagi ibu jarinya mengusapi lelehan air mata Jeonghan

"Maaf karena aku membuatmu merasa tak spesial atau kurang. Tapi, menurutku, kamu lebih dari cukup."

Jeonghan tersenyum tipis, perasaan sesak yang belakangan ini mengintainya seakan terhapus begitu saja. Dahi gadis itu ia sandarkan lagi pada dada bidang lelakinya, sandaran yang menjadi candu tersendiri untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cheol." Ucapnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar sang lawan bicara

"Ya, jangan pikirkan hal hal yang tidak benar lagi, Han" Tangannya mengusap surai Jeonghan kemudian mengecupi lagi puncuk kepalanya

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Jeonghan."

 **[BONUS]**

 _"You can't go anywhere, sit, you're mine."_

Pagi menjemput kediaman mereka, matahari mulai tampak dari ujung barat. Warna langit yang tadinya gelap kini berganti menjadi biru terang ditambah percikan kemerah merahan dari timbulnya sang mentari. Kedua insan ini masih tertidur dan bergelung dibalik selimut, tangan kekar milik Seungcheol bahkan masih melingkari bagian perut Jeonghan.

"Baby~" Panggil sang kaum adam sembari menciumi pipi mulus milik Jeonghan

Ia sudah terbangun namun masih terlalu malas untuk beranjak, tapi ya .. dia tampaknya harus segera bangun menemui seseorang lainnya.

"Aku harus pergi," ucapnya

Jeonghan yang tadinya masih ingin memejamkan mata dan melanjutkan tidurnya dalam dekapan Seungcheol reflek bangun, matanya membelak. Tunggu, ini kan hari libur, apa Seungcheol akan pergi kerja? Heol- yang benar saja? Setaunya atasan Seungcheol tak pernah setega itu kecuali ada urusan yang terlalu genting.

"Pergi?" Ulang Jeonghan dengan nada tak percayanya

"Ya, emm.. anu kau tau Jihoon kan?"

Jihoon? Mantan kekasih Seungcheol? Ah.. Jangan jangan yang kemarin itu Jihoon?

"Ya, mantan kekasihmu? Ada apa?"

"Dia baru saja putus cinta, hehe." Cengiran polos terpampang diwajahnya

Okay, tahan Jeonghan. Jangan lepas kendali, jangan kesal. Harus sabar. Pura puralah ini adalah hal yang tak membuatmu cemburu, sabar sabar sabar.

"Jadi- yang kemarin kamu temui itu Jihoon?"

Lho.. Kok Jeonghan tau? Mungkin itu yang kini lagi menghampiri pikiran Seungcheol

Belum sempat Seungcheol memberi jawaban, yang lebih muda mendorong Seungcheol hingga kembali tertidur. Mendudukkan dirinya diatas bagian perut atletis kekasihnya.

"Ga- Aku engga izinin kamu pergi!" Telapak tangan Jeonghan bergerak menarik kedua pergelangan tangan besar milik Seungcheol, menyatukannya kemudian menyandarkannya pada kepala kasur mereka

**note: NC

"Jeonghh~" Sang kaum adam menggeram merasakan kehangatan mulut kecil Jeonghan. Bagaimana tidak? Jeonghan membaluti bagian kelamin Seungcheol namun tak mengulum atau menghisapnya, hanya sekedar memasukannya. Gadis itu benar benar berniat untuk menggoda sang kekasih.

Seungcheol tentunya bisa saja menggerakan pinggulnya atau bahkan menggunakan tangannya untuk mendorong bagian kepala kekasihnya, menyuruh sang gadis mengulum kejantannya. Tapi tidak, lelaki itu membiarkan sang putri bertindak sesukanya.

"Mmhh~" Jeonghan mengeluarkan kejantanan Seungcheol sambil masih menghisapnya, meninggalkan sensasi tersendiri untuk yang menerimanya

"By.." lirih yang kejantannya dikulum, wajahnya seperti hendak melayangkan protes. Lantas saja, 'milik'nya kini tengah tegang dan sialnya sudah nyaris menuju tahap orgasme. Tapi kekasihnya malah… melepaskan 'milik'nya ini. Sial sekali ..

"Sabar, Tuan Choi" Jeonghan mengangkat sudut bibirnya, tersenyum manis sekaligus ehem- menggoda menurut sang lawan jenis

Kaum hawa itu menarik sweater kebesarannya, menampakan bagian 'private'nya yang hanya terbalut dengan sebuah gstring berwarna gelap nan tipis. Kemudian senyum seolah olah mengejek Seungcheol.

"Bukankah kebiasaanmu merobek dalamanku, Tuan?" Jemari lentiknya menarik ikatan tali gstring itu

Seungcheol hanya menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, menahan nafsunya yang kian melonjak. Geraman pelan dengan suara yang begitu rendah dan dalam terdengar menyapu pendengaran Jeonghan. Suara kesukaannya dalam sesi 'bercinta'.

"Fckhh- petting fckhh.." Kelopak mata sang kaum adam reflek menutup begitu mendapati sang lawan jenis menduduki kejantannya, dan dengan kurang ajarnya menggesekan 'milik'nya diantara belahan kewanitaan Jeonghan.

"Kenapa tuanh choihh~" Gadis itu menikmati urat urat menonjol dari kejantanan Seungcheol yang mengusapi belahan kewanitaannya, terlebih lagi bagian klitorisnya yang kini telah membengkak karena nafsu.

"Akhh-" Tangan sang gadis mencengkram erat bahu Seungcheol

Tanpa sengaja atau mungkin memang disengaja oleh lelakinya, kepala kejantanan itu berhasil memasuki liangnya. Tanpa persiapan, sang gadis menyerit, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran 'batang' berukuran tak biasa itu. Sudah terlanjur masuk, kenapa tidak dilanjutkan saja? Ya kan? Pinggangnya berusaha bergerak, namun sayang, pertemuan antara urat urat itu dengan dindingnya terasa begitu menyengat. Dia sampai lemas sendiri jadinya.

"Seungcheol Seungcheolhh~!" Jeonghan menggerakan kepalanya, menghalau rasa nikmat yang terlalu membara pada dirinya

Posisi mereka kini telah berbalik, Jeonghan lagi lagi membiarkan Seungcheol menguasai permainan. Sang gadis sekarang tengah menungging dengan kedua sikunya menahan gerakan liar dari belakang, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Seungcheol?

"Babyhh~" Jemari lelaki itu mencengkram bokong gempal milik Jeonghan, membuat bokong itu tetap berada pada tempatnya

"Pleasehhh ohh~" Jeonghan begitu lemas dilanda kenikmatan, tapi dia juga tak ingin sesi 'bercinta'nya cepat berakhir. Ini terlalu nikmat untuk cepat diakhiri.

Tak lama keduanya dilanda orgasme, sang lelaki memuntahkan cukup banyak benih didalam kewanitaan kekasihnya. Dan .. em, kekasihnya malah sampai membuat kasur mereka berdua jadi terbasahi oleh 'cairan cinta'nya.

Jeonghan yang lemas langsung terjatuh diatas kasurnya, memeluk erat bantal putih yang sempat ia gigiti tanpa sadar. Diikuti pemuda bermarga Choi, pemuda itu masih sempat menidurkan diri disebelah Jeonghan, memeluknya dari samping kemudian menciumi telinga gadisnya.

"Kewanitaanku penuh dengan cairanmu!" Ujar sang gadis begitu mendapati Seungcheol menidurkan diir disebelahnya

"Lho- Bukannya itu kesukaanmu?" Balas Seungcheol dengan kekehan kecil serta juluran lidah, mengejek gadis bermarga Yoon

 **[END]**

Yash.. Terima kasih sudah membaca! xD Ini requestan salah satu reader waktu itu/?

Btw- waktu itu ada yang nanya kinky itu apa/? Okay, kinky itu kalau ga salah artinya kebiasaan anu yang ga biasa/? sekian deskripsi ngawurnya xD

Terima kasih buat yang udah review ff jihoon daddy ya8")


End file.
